i will come back for you
by hipsterstyles
Summary: this is my take on leo's promise to calypso about coming back for her ! fluff tbh ! (i couldn't help myself they were adorable ) HOH SPOILERS i've never really written pjo type fiction so if i get anything wrong or w/e i'm sorry and i hope you like it ! x


The distinct sound of a ship anchoring made calypso stop in her tracks, and she unknowingly put of the flower she had been holding on into her pocket, as she made her way to the shore. She tried to imagine who could be at her island, considering that the heroes who found their way to her were few and uncommon. The only person she could think of that would be there was that annoyingly optimistic boy who had promised to return from a while ago. She pushed the image of the determination in his hazel brown eyes as he resolutely declared to come back to her out of her mind, knowing that hope would eventually lead to disappointment. It was something she resolved to telling herself daily as a reminder that all those other heroes left, and there was no reason a scrawny demigod whom, if she was honest, had nothing here, would come back. Promises heroes made would always be just that, word of mouth, she had learned over the years, yet she could not stop her heart from beating faster than it should at the thought of that curly haired mechanic coming back for her.

Leo was struggling to keep the raft on shore, as he stood there with his ankles crossed and a smirk on his face aimed at Calypso, whilst the raft slowly inched towards the open water, bringing him down with it. Calypso could not help the laugh that erupted at the sight as she strolled towards him, white dress and caramel hair flowing behind her as she walked and the winds blew. Leo had to take another deep breath to try and steady himself as he just thanked the gods for Calypso and wondered for the umpteenth time what he ever did in his past to deserve someone as _fucking perfect_ as her. Calypso grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him towards her from his ever clumsy stance, and he found the courage in himself to press his lips to hers to halt her spurts of giggles.

"So I guess you this means missed me huh, valdez?" calypso managed after pulling apart, her face radiant with joy.

"Yeah, well, like I said, leo and calypso's garage can't happen without calypso." He replied, grinning.

Leo took it upon himself to intertwine his fingers with hers, and they soon settled into the soft sand, eyes trained on the sunset. The sun was slowly setting from what Leo assumed was the west, although he could never be sure, this being a mysterious island off the charts and everything.

The sun formed hues of orange and red, as the rest of the sky slowly darkened, night slowly taking over. Between Leo and Calypso, they prepared cups of cider and tacos for dinner, the latter of which Calypso was strangely amazed by. Leo just guessed years on an island without news would certainly not include new food inventions being tried and tested.

The stars shone brightly over the island, without any light pollution unlike in the city, and the sight enchanted Leo. He suddenly remembered the times with his mum, before everything, when they used to go camping every once in a few months, when the constellations were clearer than ever, and he found himself going through and ever so often mumbling the names of a few to himself, where Calypso chimed in with those which slipped his mind.

Calypso found herself fumbling with the flower in her pocket ever once in a while, despite earlier forgetting it was ever there. She was curious as to why and how Leo liked something like stars so much, but seeing the sad smile on his face, she realised that it was probably a question better saved for another day. When she felt Leo's gaze on her once again, she found herself presenting the pale coloured flower to him, unsure if she should look up.

"Flowers?" Leo said with a look of confusion and a hint of a smile that somehow causes all the worries Calypso had of him laughing at her fade.

"Iris. Meant to symbolise hope and promise in love.", Calypso said, barely loud enough for Leo to hear. "I've always planted them here, on the island, hoping that it could increase the chances of true love finding me, or even just someone staying with me," her voice cracking slightly, " I don't know, it's kind of stupid."

"Hey, it isn't stupid, it's great, in fact, it's great because now Leo Valdez can be your knight in shining armour, and well honestly, I'm all your dreams come true." He replies, rubbing her back soothingly, attempting to lighten the mood whilst trying to suppress his anger.

"More like a nightmare, honestly." Calypso scoffs, but Leo was thankful to see the hint of a smile gracing her face.

After a pause, Calypso claims, cheerily, "I cannot stand for any more of this sadness, it's a happy occasion, really, tell me about all the adventures with your friends while you were gone." And Leo was far too happy to oblige.

They watched as the stars aligned before their eyes, and it finally felt like everything was perfect for both parties, only hearing Leo's animated voice depicting his scenes of travel in the dark of the night, as Calypso fell into a deep slumber in the warmth of his embrace.

The future was unknown to both of them, but it seemed like a questionable future was the only constant they both ever had. Their relationship was the most improbable, one being an immortal minor goddess cursed to a mysterious island, the other a mortal demigod handy with tools and fire, yet they just knew as long as they had one another, it would always work.

word count: 960 x

_can also be found on tumblr (per-cyjackson) and ao3 (hipster_styles) x (tell me what you think & request anything in the comments ! xx)_


End file.
